We Are a Hurricane
by XImAsOuLeAtErX
Summary: When Allen hears about a legendary exorcist is coming to the Black Order, what happens when he finds out that this legend is a really nice and cute girl? My own OC Rated M for language and LEMON in last chapter. Warning characters might be ooc sorry now
1. The Legend

**We Are a Hurricane!**

**Summery:** When Allen hears about a legendary exorcist is coming to the Black Order, what happens when he finds out that this legend is a really nice and cute girl? My own OC Rated M for language and LEMON in last chapter. Warning characters might be ooc sorry now only comment good things unless critical on like format and shiz like that but don't say mean things! Would appreciate it greatly!

**XImAsOuLeAtErX: I do NOT own D. Gray Man! Stealing is bad! Allen is 20 in this story not 15! I haven't watched enough D. Gray Man and I WILL watch every episode! So if I get stuff wrong I'm sorry I did my best I promise! I'm 14 so if something doesn't make sense I am sorry for that too! So here it is! **

**Allen: Wait! Wait! Wait! **

**XImAsOuLeAtErX: No you wait!**

**Allen: Please wait! Who are you pairing me up with here?**

**XImAsOuLeAtErX: O someone that's all. It's a surprise! Wait till the end before questions are asked! **

**Allen: Wait, you don't mean…**

**XImAsOuLeAtErX: Yup!**

**Allen: O ok. (Turns to the door) WAIT WHAT! NO!**

**XImAsOuLeAtErX: What's wrong with that? It's just a story.**

**Allen: Well, what if she reads it? I mean I do like her for real, but don't you think it would be weird? (Twirling fingers)**

**XImAsOuLeAtErX: You know your going to have to tell her how you feel? Maybe you can get ideas for a date or something. If she reads it, she reads it. Now read it with me! Alright then! Onward!**

**Chapter 1: The Legend**

Allen Walker was walking to the lunch room one day when he heard his name, er nickname being called behind him.

"Hey Bean sprout!" Allen turned to see his red haired friend Lavi running towards him. Lavi stopped and hung his arm around Allen's shoulder.

Allen grimaced and said," Seriously, could you stop calling me that? I am a lot older now, so that name should be old by now!"

Lavi paused and smirked," Sure Allen! When Akuma turn there backs on the Earl! That'll be the day! Anyways, even f I tried I don't think ill be able to help it!"

Allen rolled his eyes and asked," Something you need?"

"O right! I have some really important news! Nothing bad, but still important! Were ya' heading to lunch?" Allen nodded. "Well good! That's where the meeting is! Come on!"

He pulled (**more like dragged**) Allen with him to the lunch room. _**This must be important,**_ Allen thought. When they got there, they went to go get there food and heard loud thumps coming from the kitchen. They looked in the order window and see the black haired chef Jeryy kicking the giant dishwasher.

***I read somewhere that his name is spelled like that and that in the book his hair is black, but you can think its purple if you want. So we'll stick with what we have.* **

"Damn it! So many dishes" he whispered in defeat.

Allen couldn't see his friend like this so he said unconsciously," I'll help!" Jeryy turned and had a tears falling down his face and had sparkly eyes.

He ran to the window and said," Really?"

Allen jumped back and yelped," Gah! Uh… yeah. Just let me eat first."

Jeryy jumped up and hugged Allen's waist through the window shouting," Ooooo thank you! You saved my hands! Thank you thank you thank you!"

Allen tried to push him off, but failed. "Uh… Jeryy could you please let go?" Allen asked politely. Once he was able to pry Jeryy off, he ordered his usual (**everything**) and sat down at the table his group usually sits. He sat down next to Krory across from Lavi who was practically jumping from his seat.

"Hey guys I have some news!" Lavi suddenly shouted. The group looked up from there food. "I heard the legendary 'Grim Reaper' is transferring here and will be here tomorrow!" Everyone's eyes went wide and there mouths let out gasps.

Except Allen who asked," Who?" Everyone's attention went straight to Allen whose still eating. "What?" he said kinda embarrassed. Lavi stood up and slammed his hands on the table looming over Allen.

"You've never heard of the 'Grim Reaper'! C'mon Allen, you've been here for 5 years and you've never heard of the legend?" Lavi shouted. Allen nervously shook his head.

"Yay! I can tell the story!" Lavi said with a smile. "The guy is called the 'Grim Reaper' 'cause of his Innocence. The legendary tool of the soul stealing Grim Reaper: the scythe! Blade as dark as night, he moves swiftly and is as fast as death itself and strong as 5 exorcists combined."

"Wow! So how is he a legend?" Allen asked.

"Well he-"Lavi said before Kanda interrupted," I'll tell you 'cause I know Lavi will screw it up! When the 'Grim Reaper' was just 5 years old, his mom died of cancer and his father called her back like the baka he was. After that, his fathers' Akuma form killed his elder sister who he cared most in the world. In revenge, he grabbed a scythe that his family used for gardening and killed the Akuma. He was just 5 making him the youngest exorcist in history." Everyone was staring at Kanda now. "What? Can't I know things?" he asked. Everyone just shrugged and went back to eating and the story.

"So you guys keep calling him his title and 'he'. What's his real name?" Allen asks confused.

"To tell you the truth, I don't really know," Lavi shrugged.

"And this guy is coming tomorrow?" Allen asked putting his clean plates to the side.

"Sure is!" Lavi excitedly said.

"But I'm going on a mission tomorrow," Allen said looking down.

"Sorry Allen. I guess your going to have to wait," Lavi said frowning. Allen grabbed his dishes and headed to the kitchen. Jeryy was putting some dishes on the clutter on the counter. Allen's face went pale. _**So many dishes, **_he thought.

"Ah, Allen! You made it! I thought you ditch, but thank god for making you such a nice guy!" Jeryy stated.

"Uh, yeah sure. No problem." Allen went to work.

"So how you been Allen? It's been a while even if I do see you everyday you're here when you eat," Jeryy asked.

"I've been good. Just been having a weird empty feeling lately," Allen said putting a lot of cups away.

"Ooohoohoo! Is someone a little lonely? In need of a girlfriend?" Jeryy said with a smirk.

Allen blushed and shouted," I didn't say that! Maybe I just don't hang out with you guys much anymore that's why!"

"You really suck at lying. You know that right?" Jeryy said leaning on the sink counter with a smirk.

Allen changed the subject," So is it true that the 'Grim Reaper' is coming tomorrow?"

"It's true alright. I'm so excited I could do back flips!" he said with a huge smile.

"Why don't you?" Allen asked with a smile.

"Good question. 1: there is definitely not enough room here. 2: my back will break," he laughed. Allen chuckled and finished the dishes. "Thanks again Allen!" Jeryy said.

"No problem. Call me again if you need me." Allen walked out the room and went upstairs to rest up for his mission tomorrow.

**Here is the first one! Many more to come! Hope you like it so far! Be nice. Review please! Thanks!**


	2. The Grim Reaper

**Chapter 2: The Grim Reaper**

The next day, Allen walked to a town 15 minutes away from the Order. There have been reports of Akuma searching around the town for innocence. Allen walked around town to look for someone who could help him locate the problem, but the streets were empty. He tried the shops, but they were closed. Even the inns there wouldn't let him in. There was a scream from the center of town making him run to it with his eye activating. There was a little girl clutching a teddy bear surrounded by Akuma. Some of them were level 3 ones.

"Innocence activate!" His hand turned into the claw and jumped at the akuma, shredded through them. He jumped down to the girl and said," Are you ok?" The girl nodded and looked at his symbol on his coat. _**He's an exorcist! He will help me,**_ she thought.

_**Why would Akuma attack this little girl? Does she have Innocence?**_ , he thought. She looked behind him and her eyes went wide. "Behind you!" she yelled. He turned in time to block from an attack. This one was a level 3 Akuma. It was cat like in appearance. It was huge and black and had wide eyes and an evil grin with sharp teeth and of course the mask smack dab in the middle and it had ears on the top. It kinda looked like those Chinese cats that you see in nail salons, but way uglier. Then another one came from behind it and it was just as ugly. It was like a lizard and it crawled on 4 feet and had a long tail. It was long and black. It didn't have a grin on its face, but it had a wide mouth that held a long tongue. "Run!" Allen shouted to the girl behind him. She nodded and ran to the nearest inn. He lunged forward and sliced through the cat and cut the tail of the lizard off. He landed on the floor and watched as the tail grew back.

"Aw crap!" he frowned. The tail flew at him and hit the floor near his feet. The ground slipped from his feet and hit the dirt a few feet away. "Agh!" he grunted and looked up in time to see the tail about to hit him. He closed his eyes and held his arm up to block. He waited, but it didn't come. He opened his eyes and sees a hooded girl holding the tail back from them. She was wearing a black jacket and black short shorts with thigh high black socks that was cut off from knee high black leather boots. A sliver of skin between the shorts and socks. He couldn't quite see what it was she was holding the Akuma back with. "Looks like you needed a hand," she said playfully in an American accent. She swatted the tail away and pushed it away from her with her foot. _**She can move it with just one foot? Akuma weigh a ton! Who is she? ,**_ he thought.

It skidded 20 feet away from her. She looked back at Allen and smiled. "Just a sec," she said waving at him with her fingerless gloved hand before running after the akuma. She ran at it with great speed like a blur, so Allen still couldn't see what she was using against the Akuma. All he saw was a flash of the reflected sunlight. She jumped up letting the item in her hand stretch out above her head. She brought it down, slicing the Akuma in half. She dropped to the ground onto one knee. She stood up and ran back to Allen who was brushing the dirt off himself. His Innocence deactivated.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"Yes. Thank you. And who are you?" he asked.

The Akuma behind her exploded. She pulled down her hood to reveal her face. She was slightly shorter than him, had slightly plump cheeks, skin a perfect caramel color compared to his paleness, hazel-brown eyes that seemed to smile up at him and long brown hair that fell into natural curls with her bangs slightly covering her eyes and long ones hanging at the sides of her face. Inside, his heart fluttered and his stomach was doing flips. She leaned onto her item she fought with which he could now see. It had a long black pole that reached from the floor to her shoulders and at the end was a black as night curved blade: A scythe. _**Why does this seem so familiar?**_ , he thought.

She smiled and held out a hand. "I'm Rebecca Miller, a fellow exorcist," she pointed to the symbol on her chest with her thumb on the other hand, "it's nice to meet you. And you are?" He grabbed her hand and shook it with a smile.

"I'm Allen. Allen Walker." They stopped and looked at each other. _**Wow, she's/he's cute, **_they thought in unison. "So what brings you by?" Allen asks.

"O! I'm on my way to the Order. I recently got transferred there. You've heard about the legend going there today right?" she said.

"O yeah! The Grim Reaper! Why do you ask? Have you seen him?" he asked looking over her and around.

She blinked then smiled," You're looking at her silly!" His smile disappeared.

"Y-you mean…**THE** 'Grim Reaper'? Y-you?" She giggled and nodded. _**Strong, fast, scythe! Makes sense!**_

His smile came up again and said," No way! I got to meet the legend before anyone else!"

She laughed and said," You sure did."

**I'm pretty sure that this chapter will be the last short one. Maybe! We shall see! I'm sorry if my fight scene here isn't that good. Well, review please!**


	3. The Girl

**Chapter 3: The Girl**

"No offense, but I thought you would be a guy."

She still smiled and said," It's alright. It tends to happen." He turned to the direction where the little girl ran to. She was outside waiting with her mom. She saw Allen and ran to him.

"Thank you for saving me from the monsters," she said with a small smile.

"No problem. It's my job, but she helped too," he said bending down to her eye level. He patted her head and she giggled.

She looked at Rebecca and said," Thank you too!"

Rebecca leaned down as well and said," Your welcome!" She tilted her head to show her thinking face. "Could you stay still for a minute? I promise nothing will happen," she said giving a sweet smile for comfort.

The girl paused and said," Ok." The girl turned to Allen who nodded. Rebecca stood up and stood her scythe by the girl. The blade slowly glowed green. She held it near her teddy bear where it grew the brightest. She put it back in what looks like a holster and bends down again.

"Can I see that teddy bear of yours real quick?" she asked. The girl handed her the bear and put her hands together. Rebecca looked at the back of the bear where there was a Velcro patch hidden. She pulled it apart and reached into the bear and brought out a piece of Innocence. She patched it together again and handed the bear to the girl. "Innocence," she said to Allen who was looking impressed. He nodded and she put it in her pocket. The little girl thanked them again and ran off.

They smiled then Allen said," So what are doing here? I thought you would've been at the Order already on train."

"Well, I stopped here for the night. I was so tired of that train, so I'm going to the Order by foot now."

"Well, since my job here is done, would you like an escort?" he asked.

She blushed a pink and said," Sure. Thank you Allen!"

She grabbed a sports bag from the floor of a nearby inn and they started there walk to the Order. "So Rebecca, are you fromAmerica?" Allen asks.

"Yup! Born and raised! I lived as a child inCaliforniaand went to the Order inNew Yorklater."

"Wow! I've never been toAmerica. What's it like?" Allen asked.

"Well, that depends on where you live," she said and explained her home country and when he asked about her legend, she told it with more details. When she did tell it, she looked at the ground when she talked about when her sister died.

"You loved your sister didn't you?" Allen asked.

"I still love my sister! I miss her everyday! I never want to lose someone close to me again! It was hard on me. What sucked even more was, I was forced to the Order a couple days after the incident, so I didn't get to see my sister get buried." She looked as if she was going to cry. "After a couple years of training, I was able to go see her grave and my parents' graves too. She gave me this choker a couple days before she died. She said it 'suits me' because of my look which was dark back then. So now I wear it everyday to remember her," she closed her eyes and touched the black choker with the skull on it. "I'm sorry I got too carried away."

He stopped her and pulled her into a hug. Her eyes were wide with surprise. After a minute, she slowly wrapped her arms around his neck and let a tear or 2 fall. "I'm sorry. She's in peace now at least," Allen said softly.

She smiled and pulled away and said," Yeah. She is, isn't she? I keep forgetting that." He let go of her with a smile and then they kept walking.

"So tell me how you found the Innocence so easily back there?" Allen asked.

"O well, my scythe can detect it and it glows green when it's near. My scythe is activated by my word or just taking it out of my holster. But it will glow even if it's not activated."

"Wow!"

She smiled and said "Yup!" He blushed and looked at where he was walking. "So what about you Allen? What's your sob story?" He stopped walking again and looked at her. She turned and realized what she said.

"O I'm sorry! I don't mean to pry! I was just kidding!" she waved her arms in front of her.

Allen just chuckled and said," No it's alright. When I was born, I was abandoned by my parents 'cause of my arm. My father, er more like my foster-father Mana found me and took me in. He worked as a clown in a circus so no one ever judged me by my arm. Then one day he died. And since I was young and grief stricken, I called Mana back."

Her eyes went wide," Allen, you did it didn't you?"

He nodded and continued," Yeah. He gave me the curse to see Akuma with my eye and gave me the scar. It awakened my Innocence and I gave him peace again. Then Master Cross found me and trained me to use my Innocence. Although, those were the worst years of my life 'cause of his personality," he laughed a shaken fake laugh. "My arm and eye are things that remind me of him. I guess it's both a curse and a gift." He looked at Rebecca who had sparkly tears on her face and her eyes wide as saucers.

"O Allen! I'm soooo sorry!" she sobbed. She pulled him to her and hugged really tightly, crushing him. His face was turning blue while she said," You had it way worse than I did!" He pointed to his face.

"AIR!" he breathed. She looked at him and blushed worriedly.

"Gah! Allen! I'm so sorry! I forgot to control my strength! Forgive me!" she said as she pulled away. He coughed and panted for air.

"No no! It's ok!" she said patting her on the head.

They continued to walk up the hill to the Order when she said," Hey Allen? I know this is a weird question, but how many women are here?"

He blinked and said," Well I have 2 best friends plus you. But there are plenty of woman exorcists here."

She sighed with relief and said," Ok." **_Is there more to her story? _**, he thought. They walked up to the gatekeeper who looked down on them.

He scanned her for infection and she passed. The doors opened to Komui who stood there with a smile.

"Ah, Allen! Your back! Was the mission successful?"

He nodded and looked at Rebecca. She took out the Innocence and handed it to Komui. "Thank you. Good work Allen! And you must be our new comrade?"

She nodded and said," Yup. You must be Komui. I'm-"

"Rebecca. I know. Come along! We have some business to discuss. Both of you," he interrupted. He walked away from them to his office. They looked at each other, shrugged, and then followed him. He sat in his chair and tossed the papers on his desk onto the floor. "Now, we have to discuss your living arrangements. When we heard you were coming we didn't really realize we don't have any spare rooms right now. So if you both wouldn't mind would you stay in Allen's room until we get a spare room ready?" Komui said apologetic.

Rebecca blinked then smiled," Sure. I don't mind. What about you Allen?"

He looked at her and said," Neither do I, but why me?"

Komui drank from his coffee mug on his desk and replied," Well, your room is slightly bigger than anyone here and since you guys seem to be friends already, it will be perfect."

"Alright. That's fine. Anything else?" Allen asks.

"Nope. Any questions?"

"Uh, yeah just one. Where do I sleep?" Rebecca asks putting a hand on her hip.

"Well, either one of you sleeps on the floor or you share the bed. Your bed will arrive tomorrow and a dresser too." They blush and he asks," That all?" They nod. "Alright then. Run along," Komui shooed them away. They walked out of his office and looked at each other.

"So you don't mind me living with you?" Rebecca asked.

"Not at all. It could be fun, roomy," he smiled a cute smile making her blush a pink. She dropped her bag forgetting she had it.

"Oops!" she bent over to pick it up, but a gloved hand beat her to it. She looked up at Allen.

"Here. Let me carry it," he said politely.

She blushed again and said," Thank you Allen." **_Such a gentleman. And he's cute too, _**she thought. She followed him to his room and let her in.

"It's not much, but it's good enough," he said setting her bag on the chair near his bed.

"No. It's just fine. It's much bigger than my room over inAmerica," she said looking around.

"Really?" he asked.

"Mhm." She looked down at the floor and put her hands behind her back while rocking back and forth on her heels. "So do you have any spare blankets?" she asks.

"For what?"

She blinked and said," For sleeping on the floor."

"O no! You're sleeping on the bed till we get yours."

She looked up and said," No Allen! That's your bed!"

He put his hands on his hips and raised an eyebrow and said," Fine we'll share it!"

She blinked and said," But we can't possibly fit on it."

"Well let's see," he said. He had no idea why he was so bold now. He put down his coat and laid down on the far side of the bed and patted the space next to him.

She hesitated then went to lie down next to him. There was definitely enough room for the both of them.

"Allen?" she asks. They turn there heads to each other, but blush a red at the inch of space between them.

"Yeah?" Allen responds.

"Um, thank you."

He blinked and asked," For what?"

She smiled and said," For being my first friend." She sat up and got off the bed taking off her jacket and sat it on the chair. Revealing her toned arms and chest. Allen sat up and raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"It's nothing. So how about you give me a tour of the place?" she suggested.

He smiled and said," Sure."

Allen gave her the ultimate tour. Showing her all the places to go to and all the info she needs about people. "Alright now this is the cafeteria I guess you would say." They walked around the corner into the room, but it was pitch black. The lights suddenly came on and everyone jumped from there hiding places. "Surprise!" they yelled making the two jump. They laughed at themselves and looked around.

"Hey Allen? Who's your friend?" Lavi said in a microphone. He was on a huge stage facing them with a big banner above him 'WELCOME!'

"I'm Rebecca. I'm new fromAmerica."

Lavi looked her up and down, smirked and said," Hellooo there. I'm Lavi and welcome to the Order. Did you sayAmerica?"

"Yup. Let me fully introduce myself," she said closing her eyes and bringing her scythe from it's holster and spinning it before standing it before everyone and then did a bow," I'm Rebecca Miller, the 'Grim Reaper'. Nice to meet you all." Everyone's jaws dropped except Allen who just chuckled.

"You? But you're a girl!" Lavi said. She grimaced and faded into a blur then appeared next to Lavi.

"Is there something wrong with that?" she said angry. She twirled her scythe her hand.

"Of course not! I just didn't know you were a girl that's all! I swear!" he was sweating bullets now. He held up his hands in front of him. She stopped and started laughing.

"What?" Lavi said.

"You… should've seen your face!" she barely let out between laughs. Lavi blushed and chuckled with her.

"But seriously, why don't you filter before talking next time? Think about it," she said with a smile.

"Uh alright! Onward! So Rebecca lets get to know you!" Lavi said with a grin. He handed her a mic and a spotlight hit them both.

"So your name is Rebecca right love?" he asked getting too close for comfort. She nodded moving to her right a little.

"Can we give you any nicknames?" he asked.

"The closest you can get for nicknames is Becca, Beccy, or Beccs," she said with a roll of her eyes.

"Alright alright! Just to tell you, but we call Allen Bean sprout." Allen was behind him in a second and hit Lavi in the back of the head.

"Thanks Allen!" Rebecca said with a grin.

"No problem!" Allen said before disappearing again. Lavi was rubbing the back of his head and laughed it off.

"Lets continue, so what are your hobbies?" he faked yawned and quickly put his arm around her shoulder, she didn't react.

"Well, I like to read and listen to music. And sometimes draw. And if you're going to use such a lame move on me, I suggest you do better next time and let me go before I do something **YOU** will regret." She looked at him through the corner of her eye. He didn't move and he continued his questioning.

"What's your favorite color?"

"Blue."

"What's your favorite animal?"

"Cat."

"What do you want most in the world?"

"For you to let go of me!" Everyone laughed as they ate.

"How old are you?"

"20."

"How about a date?"

"Fuck no! Don't touch me!" Everyone was laughing so hard now.

"C'mon love?" She pushed his arm off her and started to walk away.

"No! And I'm not your love!" Lavi looked defeated, but smirked as an opportunity came by. She kept walking to the stairs down to the floor when she felt his hand taking a feel of her lower **LOWER** back side. She froze and clenched her hands. "**THAT IS IT!**" she shouted. "I said **DON'T TOUCH ME!**" she yelled. She grabbed his arm crushing it really hard and flipped him over her shoulder and crushing him against the wall near the stage.

"I'm done here. Can I get some food now Allen?" she said with an apologetic smile at Allen.

"Um s-sure." He led her to the window where Jeryy was waiting.

"Sorry you had to see that Allen! Sometimes when things like that happen I tend to snap," she bowed in apology. He touched her shoulder for her to stand straight.

"It's alright! If I were you, I would probably do the same thing," he chuckled. She smiled and turned to the window.

"Hey Allen! Thank you for helping me with the dishes yesterday!" Jeryy said.

"O it's no problem!"

"And you must be our lovely new comrade. I'm Jeryy. Your head chef at this fine establishment. It's a joy to meet your acquaintance," he said with a bow and a small kiss to her hand. Rebecca was blushing a pink from the smooth talker.

"L-likewise." Allen felt a bubble of jealousy build up inside.

"So Allen your usual?" Jeryy asked. "Yes please, but no bread stuff. I don't want to get fat now." Jeryy laughed and looked at the girl who looked confused.

"I have a huge appetite because of, well have you ever heard of the phrase 'parasite'?" Allen explained.

"Ooooo. I see, so what do you get?"

"Practically everything."

She paused and said to Jeryy," Same for me please?"

He blinked and then smiled," Sure thing coming right up!" They got there food and went to sit down. The medic ward came with a stretcher and placed a dizzy Lavi on it. "Hey I see birds…" Lavi said before going unconscious.

"I might have gone a little too hard on him," Becca said embarrassed.

"No he kinda deserved it," Allen said taking a bite of his food.

The group laughed. She was introduced to everyone there and already made many good friends. Allen was about finished with his food when he looked over to Rebecca who had her clean plates next to her in a pile.

"I thought I was fast," Allen said.

"Hehe guess not anymore!" she smiled. He blushed and looked down to his plate. Krory was next to him elbowing him in the ribs. Allen gave him a dirty look then went back to eating. When they were done, they left to talk and walk around.

**I like Lavi personally and he's my fave character and ma love, but I made him sound like a douche to make this interesting. Sorry Lavi! Love u! Review please!**


	4. Poker and a Secret

**Chapter 4: Poker and a Secret**

"This is a nice place, Allen," Rebecca said looking around.

"Sure, if you think so." As they were walking, the green haired exorcist, Lenalee came walking around the corner with, the always shy, Miranda.

"O hey Allen! And you must be Rebecca!" Lenalee said walking up to them.

"Hey Lenalee! Rebecca, this is my friend Lenalee!"

"Hello! Nice to meet you!" Rebecca said happily.

"Hi! And this is Miranda," Lenalee said looking next to her.

"Hello," Miranda said with a small smile.

"We just saw Lavi in the medical ward. Is it true you did that?" Lenalee said with a smirk.

Rebecca rubbed the back of her head and laughed nervously," Hehe, yeah."

"Good job! Well, were on our way to the hot springs not far from here. Would you like to come?" Lenalee asked politely. Rebecca's eyes brightened.

"Really?" she asked.

They nodded and Miranda said," You can tell us about the incident here while were there." They laughed and Rebecca turned to Allen.

"Well, I'll see you later k?"

Allen smiled and said," Yeah. See ya'!" She waved at him and then walked off with the girls. He stared at the direction they left and sighed.

"That… was pathetic," a familiar voice said as an arm wrapped around Allen. He turned to see Lavi with his other arm in a carrier and a couple strips of bandages wrapped around his head.

"Really Lavi? What are you doing out of the medical ward?" Allen asked raising an eyebrow.

"They said I didn't have a major concussion so I took off," he said proudly.

Allen sighed and asked," Need something?"

"I was on my way to the big janitor's closet. I heard there is a poker game going on," Lavi said. Allen turned his frown into a mischievous evil smirk.

"Well, what in bloody hell are we waiting for?" he said evilly.

"Good man!" Lavi said patting Allen's back with his good hand. _**I'm soooo going to regret this,**_ Lavi thought. They walked to the closet where Krory and a few finders were waiting.

"Hey Allen! Here to play?" Krory asked. Allen nodded and they sat down in a circle as someone closed the door.

_**4 hours later:**_ "I win! Again!" Allen shouted. Everyone grimaced.

"He won," they said lamely in unison. They were all in only there underwear except Allen of course.

"You cheat!" someone said. Allen crossed his arms and closed his eyes and said," Yeah. You do too I bet! I just did it better than you." He opened his eyes to see wide eyes looking behind him. He slowly turned to see Rebecca with wet hair standing behind him with her arms crossed looking down at him with a smirk. Lenalee and Miranda behind her were staring into the room filled with half naked guys. The boys looked down at themselves and quickly got dressed.

"Were going upstairs Rebecca. We'll see you later. Bye!" the girls said. They walked off and Rebecca looked back down at Allen.

"Mind if I play?" she said playfully.

"Um sure, but I don't think anyone wants to play anymore," he said.

"O that's fine! I just wanted to play with you. Is that ok?" she said sitting across from him.

"Sure. Any bets besides loosing clothes?"

She thought for a moment then said," $30. And having to run around the Order wearing only under garments"

He smirked his evil grin and said," Deal. Wait how about $50?"

"Deal. Shake on it," she held out her hand. They sealed there deal and began there game. "Good luck Allen! You're going to need it!" she said giving the same evil face.

_**30 minutes later: **_"I win! What was that about cheating better than me?" Rebecca asked teasingly. Allen was sitting in front of her in only his underwear with a blush in his cheeks, a gaping mouth and wide eyes and she only lost her shoes due to the fact that Allen was shy when it came to girls. "Pay up!" she said with an outstretched hand. He gave her the $50 and the promise to run around the Black Order in only his underwear. She stood up and cracked her back.

"Well boys, I'll see you tomorrow! I'm tired," she said walking off. Everyones jaw was on the floor and wide eyes at Allen who was still dumbfounded on the floor.

"She beat you. She beat Allen Walker," Lavi said looking at the door. Allen stood up and stood by the wall and started to bang his head repeatedly thinking, _**HOW?**_ He stopped then put his clothes on.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow. Night," he said and walked up to his room.

He walked in to find Rebecca asleep in the spot she laid in earlier. Allen closed the door and walked up to the bed and smiled. _**She looks so content, **_he thought. She was laying on her back, a hand on her stomach and another by her head. Her mouth slightly open, breathing in and out making her chest rise and fall. He knelt down beside her and watched her for a moment. He looked at her lips and was so tempted. _Just go and do it. There inviting aren't they? It's just one kiss. Just a kiss,___a voice in the back of his head tempted him. _**Neah! **_He stood back up and leaned forward pressing a hand on the other side of her. He lowered his head slowly inching towards her lips and stopped when she stirred in her sleep. "Allen~," she slurred in her sleep. He stood back up and took off his shoes.

_**It is tempting, but it would be wrong. So fuck off Neah!**_ ,he told the voice. He unbuttoned his shirt and took it off. He took off his belt and crawled over her to the spot next to her and fell asleep. His eyes snapped open later that night and went to the clock which said 1:00 am. The thing that woke him up was the girl next to him was turning in her sleep.

"No…stop! Stop! Stop it damn it!" she shouted at that last comment turning to much to her right making her fall over the edge of the bed. With a yelp and a thud she fell against the ground. Allen quickly rushed over to see if she was ok. She was rubbing her head and looked up.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Sorry I woke you up," she said grabbing his outstretched hand.

"What happened?" he asked pulling her up.

"Just a nightmare," she said kneeling in front of him.

"I'm pretty sure it's more than that. What's really going on?" he said grabbing her hand. She sighed and looked him in the eyes.

"You really want to know?" she said biting her lip. He nodded. "Ok. There was more than what I've told you this morning. There was definitely a reason why I transferred here. You see there are some really shitty guys out there at my age when it comes to attractive women. Not saying there aren't here or that I'm pretty, but definitely in the US. Many of the guys at the Order there were bastards toward me. I'm pretty sure some were sexist. They didn't really grasp the concept of me being an exorcist at all. I was the only girl there at the Order. So no one was really close to me 'cause they couldn't relate to me."

"They would always find a chance to follow me and try to hurt me in anyway. Like try to bang me or pinch my ass. Then a week before my arrival here, it finally snapped. One night they all came at me while I was trying to sleep, but I don't sleep at all in a place like that. That's why I was so tired today. They all went into my room and I could tell that they were drunk as hell. The only guy I even considered my friend pinned me down while everyone else laughed. He pinned my hands above my head and slid his hand under my shirt and was trying to tear off my clothes. Luckily for me, my master, even though a guy, understood what I could go through and taught me things to do in a situation like that. Kicked the bastard in the balls and ran to the warden's room. I ordered, not even asked, for me to be transferred and started my journey the next day without looking back. Even though nothing too bad happened, it's still not something I want to experience again. I still get nightmares. That's my real story."

She looked down making her bangs cover her face. Tears spilled over her eyes and ran down her cheeks. She felt arms wrap around her shoulders tightly. She looked up with wide eyes.

"It's ok. I'm here. You're here safe with me. I would never do that to you or ever be mean. I will always be there for you. You're my best friend, so I'll protect you always," Allen said to comfort her and he meant it. He twirled his fingers in her hair. Her lip quivered.

"O Allen!" She wrapped her arms around his waist and hid her head in his shoulder. Her tears spilling all over his him.

"Shhhh…it's alright. Just let it all out," he cooed.

"You're my best friend! Thank you so much! I'm so glad to have a friend like you!" she said in between sobs. She lifted her head and blushed," O I got you all wet! Sorry!" She said wiping her eyes and used the sheets next to her to wipe the tears off of Allen's chest. She blushed a red to realize, _**O my god! He's shirtless! God, he has such a nice body!**_ She looked up at him and they both blushed. She let go of the blanket and yawned.

"Let's go to sleep. Were both tired," Allen suggested.

"I'm sorry I kept you up with me," she said.

"No apologizing for something like this. It's what friends are for." She smiled and laid down with Allen. She grabbed the sheets and covered herself. "Hey get over here! It's ok!" Allen said. He pulled her softly to him and wrapped an arm around her protectively and had her cuddle closely to his chest. They fell asleep thinking, _**I just wish we were more.**_

**Alright chapter 4! Like it? Hate it? Next chapter right now! Review please!**


	5. Unforgetable Mornin,Allens Bet,Kanda :?

**Chapter 5: An Unforgettable Morning, Allen's Lost Bet, and Kanda Laughing?**

The next morning, Allen's eyes fluttered open to the brunette next to him. He smiled to see her in peace finally. The sunlight was on the edge of the bed reflecting onto them. Her hair was slightly covering her face so he reached up and lightly brushed it away. He brushed his fingers softly against her cheek. _**Her skin is so soft…She's so beautiful.**_ His fingers trailed by her plump lips and down her chin and across her neck to her bare shoulder. He wished he could touch more of her silky skin and to kiss her bare neck and shoulder, but he couldn't. He was so entranced by her that loud knocking scared him.

"Mr. Walker, we have your furniture!" a loud low voice said. Rebecca stirred turning more into Allen's chest. _**Who in hell is waking me up so god damn early? , **_she thought. She was about to open her eyes when Allen rubbed her shoulder.

"I got it. Go back to sleep," he whispered in her ear. The velvetiness of his voice instantly put her back to sleep. Allen crawled over her and went to the door. There were two big guys holding a bed and a dresser next to them. "Morning gents. Come in just be quiet. My friend is still asleep," Allen whispered to the guys. They nodded and place the bed on the opposite wall of Allen's then went to get the dresser. They placed it by the window and stood by Allen.

"Wow! Is that your girlfriend?" one of them whispered.

"No, she's just my friend," Allen blushed.

"Well, she's a really beauty. You should definitely go and get her before she gets taken away from you," the other guy said.

"I want to. It's just were good friends and we kinda just met yesterday," Allen said rubbing his neck.

"Well, good luck man," they said and left. Allen sighed and looked at the clock. 12:35 pm. _**We should probably get downstairs before people start thinking things. **_He went over to Rebecca and lightly shook her.

"Rebecca. Time to wake up," he whispered. She groaned and turned away from him. He chuckled and pulled her blankets away from her. She curled up from the sudden draft of cold air. "It's time to wake up. Don't make me tickle you!" he threatened with a smile. She didn't respond. He sighed and turned her body and crawled on top of her.

He touched her stomach and started tickling her.

She giggles and shouted in between giggles," Ok! I'm…up!" He stopped and put his finger to his chin looking up.

"Hmmm, nope!" he shrugged and tickles her again. He lifted her shirt to tickle her better.

"What…I do…to deserve…this?" she barely asked.

"Nothing. It's just fun!" he said with a chuckle. He was getting tired and felt his cheeks getting red. They were now both sweating from all the hard work. Her cheeks were already red from lack of oxygen. She tried pushing him off her, but she couldn't. She finally shoved him off, accidently making him fall over the back of the bed. She panted and looked over the footing of the bed for him, but he wasn't there. She looked left and right confused.

"Allen?"

She felt a pair of hands on her waist pull her back. She yelped and felt her back collide with someone else. The hands started tickling her stomach again. She turned her head to see Allen laughing with her.

"Allen! Stop! Please! I can't take it! Hahahahahaha **X'D**!" she said crying now. She rolled to her side, but made it worse by rolling too fast, making her lay on her stomach with Allen holding her down on top of her. Then the door opened to a shocked Lavi. His eyes went wide. _**This must look very wrong, **_they thought.

"Uh, hi Lavi," Allen said nervously.

To Lavi, all he could see is Allen shirtless, on top of Rebecca that was on all fours, both of them blushing, both covered in sweat, Rebecca with tears in her eyes, Allen's hands on her stomach up her shirt, both of there hair messy, and both were panting for air.

"Allen, you bastard!" he said leaving from the door.

"Wait Lavi!" he shouted.

Allen stood straight and let go of Rebecca who fell against the bed and looked up at Allen.

"O my god! To him-he thought! Oh no!" Rebecca said. She got up and put her socks on. "You should get dressed. I'll go talk to Lavi," she said. He nodded and went to the bathroom. Rebecca ran out the door and went down the direction Lavi walked to. Kanda was walking towards her, so she stopped. His eyes went wide at her appearance.

"Kanda! Do you know what direction Lavi went to? I really need to talk to him!" she said jumping in place.

He raised an eyebrow and said," What? Are you going to tell him yes for a date?"

"What? Hell no! Just tell me please?" she said with a doggy face.

He looked away with a barely noticeable tinge of pink on his cheeks and said," He went down that way."

"Thank you!" she said and hugged him. She ran the direction he pointed her to and saw Lavi walking with his head down. He turned and saw her running for him. He ran away, but she was faster than he was and then she slid on her socks at him. She bumped into him, but he lost his footing and they rolled down. His back hit the wall and looked in time to see Rebecca rolling at him so he grabbed her hips as stopped herself before she could crush into him by placing her hand on the wall.

"What the hell?" he shouted.

"I needed to talk to you. Listen, it wasn't what it seemed. Allen and me were wrestling and tickling each other 'cause he wanted me to wake up, but I didn't want to so yeah!" she said fast. He looked away with a blush.

"Don't lie to me!"

"I'm not! I promise. I'm sorry if it looked that way to you," she leaned back and kneeled onto her knees. He looked at her and smiled.

"It's ok. Anyways, I came over there to tell you I'm sorry for my behavior yesterday," he said rubbing the back of his neck.

"It's alright. Besides, it was my fault. I was being over protective of myself." He smiled and kneeled onto his knees across from her.

"Well, everyone's forgiven now!" he said with a grin.

She smiled," But what will it take for you not to say anything? You are the crafty one here." He smirked.

"A kiss."

She blushed and said," No way. $10!" He shook his head.

"A kiss! Take it or leave it!" he said arms crossed.

"On the cheek?" she asked.

"Nope." She grounded her teeth.

"Ok fine!" She looked around her making sure they were alone. She looked at the direction of Allen's room and then took a deep breath.

She blushed a red," I hate you!" She leaned forward and lightly grabbed his face. She lightly pressed her lips to his. Lavi closed his eyes to the feeling and wrapped his arms around her. Her eyes widened and just stood there. _**You can do it Rebecca! It's just a kiss! Let him enjoy it so he will be able to shut up!**_She kissed him back, even if she didn't really like this guy it still felt good. She just imagined it was Allen she was kissing.

She pulled back and looked at him. "Finished?" she asked catching her breath. He pressed his lips against hers for a second time then pulled away.

"All done," he smirked. They stood up and face each other, a blush on there cheeks. "How come you kissed me back?" he asked.

"Well, a kiss is a kiss. Might as well enjoy it and I thought if you enjoyed it you would keep what happened to the grave," she rubbed her neck. "The kiss definitely goes to the grave or so help me yesterday will be child's play compared to what I could do. Especially to Allen."

"Ok! Wait Allen? Does someone like Allen?" he smirked. She blushed and nodded.

"Ah young love! Good luck girl!" they said there goodbyes and walked back to what they were doing. She walked a floor up and stopped. "You can come out now, Kanda." Kanda walked from his room and looked at her. "I know you saw. Don't tell anyone please. Especially Allen," she said turning to him.

He was leaning against his door and said," Alright. I wont tell because you hurt Lavi yesterday when I want to all the time." She smiled and walked back to her room. She stopped as Allen was buttoning his shirt.

He looked at her and said," So how did it go?"

"He said he won't tell anyone and that he's not mad anymore." He raised an eyebrow and looked at her.

"How did you get him to shut up?"

"O just a bribe," she got her clothes and went to the bathroom. He didn't say anything more after that and she was glad he didn't. They were walking around talking when Lavi popped out of nowhere, hanging his arm around the both of them.

"Sorry Allen for this morning, I guess I over reacted," he smiled nervously and rubbed his neck.

Allen smiled and said," It's alright. I wouldn't have blamed you. It must have looked really bad." Lavi looked at Rebecca at the corner of his eye and smiled giving a little wink when Allen wasn't looking. She smiled back.

"Also, I came to you guys to remind you of the bet you guys made yesterday. You know, the one about Allen having to run around the Order in only his underwear," Lavi smirked mischievously. Allen blushed and looked at Rebecca who had the same face as Lavi's. Allen gulped and looked down.

**10 minutes later: **Lavi pounded at Allen's door yelling," Oi Bean sprout! Are you done? You've been in there for a while."

There was a pause then a muffled," I'm not coming out! It's so embarrassing! I lock the door so you can't get in and Komui already told us not to break down any doors anymore unless necessary."

Lavi sighed and said to Rebecca next to him," It's no use. He's right about the breaking down door thing."

She smirked and shouted," Ok Allen! You win! It was a stupid bet anyways!"

Lavi grabbed her shoulders and said," Are you crazy! You can't back out now!" She put a finger up to her lips and pulled him away from the door.

"I'm not! Never would I miss a chance like this! We don't have to break the door down. Just let him relax. I'm his roommate remember? ," she whispered and then lifted a key into view.

"Ahhhhh, clever."

She nodded in agreement and then went to the door trying hard not to snicker. Lavi grabbed the door handle and waited.

"Damn! I guess we can't finish this huh Rebecca?" he winked.

"Yeah. Such a fail!" She silently slid the key into the locked and quickly unlocked it. She nodded and Lavi pushed into the room and tackled Allen to the floor.

"Ah! No! Please have mercy!" Allen shouted like a baby trying his best to be set free. They looked at him with raised eyebrows. A blush crept Allen's cheeks and groaned in defeat. Lavi went downstairs with Allen on his shoulder yelling for him to put him down. "Lavi for the last time put me down!"

"Alright Allen! As you wish," he set him down.

Allen tried his best to cover himself and said," So just one lap around the Order?" he asked.

Rebecca walked up and patted his back and said," That's all. Quickly so you can get it over with." He nodded and started walking. Once he was out of ear shot, Lavi and Rebecca busted up laughing falling to the floor.

"I can't believe you put it on him!" Lavi said between laughs.

"I can't ever miss that opportunity man! O we will blackmail him in the future," she said laying down catching her breath. **15 minutes later:** Allen ran into his room and locked the door. He shrieked when he saw Lavi and Rebecca sitting on his bed waiting for him.

"So, how did it go?" she asked.

He grimaced and said," I was so embarrassed. People just whispered to themselves and some laughed, including you too! You guys are so loud! And what's worse, you put this sign on me!" he yelled hanging up the sign.

UNDERWEAR MONKEY! , it said. The two exorcists' looked at each other and succumbed to laughter. Allen glared and activated his innocence.

Rebecca patted Lavi's arm and said," I think we should run."

Lavi shrank back and said," That's probably a good idea." Allen charged at them and o they ran with god's sake. After, hitting them a bit they finally made up. "Alright no more jokes. We're all cool?" Lavi asked. They nodded as Allen put on his pants.

"Alright! Yay for friendship!" Rebecca said with a jump. The two boys looked at her with a smile and a blush.

"**LAVI BOOKMAN, YOU GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE IN 2 MINUTES OR I SWEAR!"** an old voice yelled. They looked to where Lavi was sitting to find him gone with the bathroom door swiveling a little from a breeze. Rebecca knocked on the door.

"Uh Lavi, I think someone's calling you."

"I know! It's the old panda! He wants me working today!" She walked in to see Lavi in the tub holding his knees close to him.

"Then go work. It's your job as a bookman," she said crouching down. He pouted and crossed his arms.

"I don't wanna!" he said in a kiddy voice.

"Lavi. Go to work now," she said motherly.

"NO!" She sighed and bent over picking up Lavi.

"Hey hey!" he complained. She threw him over her shoulder and walked over to Lavi's room with him complaining. "I'll be back Allen." She felt a pinch and carried him in front of her. "You Bastard! I was just becoming your friend too." He frowned and yelped when he was slammed onto the floor. Once he knocked out from being hit against the floor, she continued to carry him.

"O Rebecca? I see you brought him unconscious," Bookman said standing by his door. She laid Lavi down on his bed and rubbed her neck.

"Yeah sorry Bookman." He smiled and waved her away. She nodded her goodbye after punching Lavi in the gut once.

She returned to her room and Allen wasn't there. "Allen?" she looked around and felt someone behind her. She turned, but no one was there. She turned forward in time to Allen tackle her to the ground. "Eh!" She looked up and felt his fingers go under her shirt. "Wait!" Then he tickled her.

"I wasn't quite finished this morning," he chuckled. After a few minutes of uncontrollable laughter, Allen put on his shoes and asked," What are you going to do today?"

She thought for a minute and said," I think I'll go to the library. Want to come?"

He smiled and said," Love too." They went downstairs and started looking through books. She looked so concentrated on finding a book. "You really like to read?" Allen whispered.

She looked at him and said," Yeah. Love to actually!" He smiled and they both went back to looking for books. A minute later, he found an interesting one and went to grab it when she did. There fingertips touched letting the electricity flow between them. She blushed and Allen nodded her to take it. She mouthed a 'thank you' and took it from the shelf and went to sit somewhere. She looked at the title 'Ghosts, Demons, and Other Paranormal Entities'. She looked around for a place to sit and found Kanda reading on a table. She smiled and sat across from him. He looked up then looked back down onto his book. _**What's she doing here? Maybe if I don't acknowledge her she wont either, **_he thought. "That's a nice book. What's it called?" she whispered.

He grimaced and said," It's none of your business. Now, leave me alone." She frowned.

"Why do you always act like an ass Kanda? To everyone!" she whispered sadly. He got up with his book and walked around the table to the exit.

"You know, flowers are one of the most innocent things in life. So cherish your love for them," she said looking back at him.

He blushed and said," What makes you-?"

"I've seen the way you look at them. You don't need to hide that from me," she interrupted walking towards him. Allen was staring wide-eyed from the bookshelf. "Back in the US, I cherished flowers too. There smell, what they represent, the beauty of there petals when they bloom. So innocent, it makes your heart feel light. Listen, if you need to talk to someone about this or about anything, I'm all ears. I wont tell anyone," she said with a light blush on her cheeks.

His mouth was open and he was looking at the ground. He leaned forward to her ear and whispered," It's been something I've loved for quite a while now. It's like a hobby".

She patted his shoulder and said," Well, I'm here for ya'. Who knows, we could go look at flowers or something."

"Really?" he said getting excited. He coughed to keep his composure.

"Yeah. Kanda, we should be friends," she said. He nodded and actually smiled a little. "You don't look like someone who smiles much?" she said raising an eyebrow.

"I don't."

"Hmmm, maybe I can change that," she waved him to her. He leaned and she cupped her hand around his ear. _**'Whisper whisper'**_

Allen started walking towards them and said," Hey Kanda. How's it-" He was interrupted by Kanda laughing. Kanda…is…laughing? Kanda is laughing. **KANDA **is laughing!

He regained his composure. "Sorry Allen. Thank you Rebecca. I haven't felt so good in forever. I'll see you guys later," he said with one more smile to Rebecca then walked off. Allen blinked and his jaw fell to the floor.

She smiled at Allen and said," What?" He pointed to her then the direction Kanda went many times.

"Kanda…you…laughing…wha!"

She put his finger down and said teasingly," Allen, use your big boy words."

He mentally slapped himself and said," You made Kanda laugh." It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"So I did," she said with a giggle.

"How?" he said laying his hands in front of him.

"Just a joke I heard a while back." She leaned into his ear and whispered the exact same thing as Kanda.

He dropped down laughing. She giggled and said," It would make anyone laugh." He stood up when he was done and they went to read for a while.

**Soooo, how do you like it so far? I hope it's good. I made up about the flower hobby. I only used flowers 'cause of the flower in his room. I seriously need to watch more DGM Hehe ok review please!**


	6. An Accident and a Mission

**XImAsOuLeAtErX: Btw this will get sexual about the Accident so just to warn you! No actual sex yet, but o you'll see. Acknowledge the 'YET'! Muahhahahahah! I'm an evil pervert! ; P It gets sexy then cute!**

**Chapter 6: An Accident and a Mission**

It has been 3 months since Rebecca came to the Black Order from America. Allen has been a good friend to her, Kanda looks at her with a smile when they pass, Lavi is happy there at least friends and gets hurt time to time from 'accidents', and her nightmares are less occurring. When she did have them, Allen was there. They were head over heals in love each other, not knowing the feeling was mutual. They both were kind, compassionate, cute, having compatibility, and they were strong. They were made for each other. Everyone thought that, even Lavi. When Komui asked if Rebecca would like to move she said no. With Allen's permission of course. But something really awkward was 'bout to happen when Rebecca came home early from a mission.

***She calls the Order her home now.***

She stretched her back out and jumped onto her bed. "Home sweet home! Allen must still be on his mission." She frowned with an upset face. "Allen! If only you knew!" she sat up and walked to Allen's bed laying on it. _**Smells just like him, **_she thought inhaling his scent. He smelled like oranges and a smell that could only be described as Allen. A shiver ran down her spine and a heat began to grow between her legs. _**Gah! I need to take care of this problem. I need to take a shower anyways. Since, it's so cramped in there, I think I'll change out here since Allen is still gone.**_ She got her clothes and set them on her bed and went to take a shower. She turned the hot water on and stripped down.

She stepped into the tub and let the water fall over her. The heat enveloped her and a light shiver waved through her body. The warmth of the water dripped over her breasts and past her stomach. In her mind, she only felt Allen's hands gliding all over her body. She lidded her eyes and gave a soft moan. Her hand ghosted itself up to her breasts and slowly started to knead, her letting out another moan. She gave a pinch and she slowly backed to the wall and slid down to the floor.

"Allen…," she bit her lip.

'_Yes love?' _she imagined him whisper_. _

"More." She kept her menstruations and slowly slid her other hand down past her navel and closer to the heat. She imagined Allen kissing her lips, neck, and chest. She spread her legs as wide as they can go and slid a finger into her folds making her gasp. She was really wet. She slid her finger teasingly on her virgin hole.

"A-Allen stop…teasing."

'_Now why should I do that? Doesn't this please you?' _he purred. She closed her eyes and saw Allen's finger in her instead of hers.

She slid her finger up to her clit and rubbed really hard making her spasm and whimper. She rubbed it back and forth with the same pressure. She gasped and moaned as she imagined Allen's tongue doing it all. Her breath quickened as she lowered her other hand to insert a finger swiftly into her. Than added another than another. In her mind, all she sees is Allen thrusting his member into her. She moaned and continued to thrust her fingers as hard as she could.

"A-Allen," she whispered.

'_So tight, it's like a dream. _She rubbed her clit harder and curled her other fingers in her. The heat pooled in her belly overwhelmingly.

She gasped and yelled," O god Allen!" She bit down on her lip and shook as the walls clamped around her finger. She fell limp and started regaining her breath.

"Allen," she whispered.

'_Love?' _She came back down to Earth and started to cry as the Allen in her mind disappeared. She wiped her tears and stood up with shaky legs to finish her shower.

What she didn't know was Allen came early from his mission too. He came into the room right when she finished her shower. She didn't hear him outside and he didn't hear her. _**Her shoes are still gone. She isn't back yet. Well, she did leave after me. O Rebecca! If only you knew! ,**_ he thought with a sad look on his face. He laid on her bed and inhaled. _**Smells like her,**_ he thought. She smelled like flowers, cinnamon, and something that would just smell like her. A shiver went through him giving him goosebumps and felt heat in his groin. _**I need to fix this now! I'll go take a shower. **_He undressed and wrapped a towel around his waist and grabbed clothes to wear. He reached the door knob right when it turned. Rebecca came out with clothes in her hand and a towel wrapped around her. She didn't see him and bumped into him. The water pooled at her feet and bumping into Allen made him loose his footing. Clothes flew everywhere and they fell with a hard 'thud'.

Allen opened his eyes to see the girl on top of him looking down at him with a scarlet blush across her face. Right on top of him was the half naked girl he's been wanting for so long in only a towel. He only dreamed of this moment, but it would end in a different way. **;P** Both of them were now blushing a deep scarlet.

"Um…Allen?"

"Y-yeah?" he gulped.

"This looks really wrong. You know that right?"

"Um well, very much so. Yes." Her legs were on either side of his waist, her hands on his chest, his hands at her thighs, and both of them only in towels.

He looked at her face and gulped down a lump. Her cheeks red, her hair messy and wet dripping onto his chest, her silky muscular body covered in water droplets. He was trying his best to keep his growing erection from popping out at her. She held back a sigh. Her shower scene played out in her head. His blush against his pale smooth skin, his hair wasn't covering his eyes much and she stared deep into those beautiful silver circles, his muscular body was getting wet from her hair, his hands were on her thighs her wanting those hands to go further up to the heat. The only thing that stopped her from ravishing him right then and there was there friendship and a towel. Then she saw his red arm.

"O Allen is that?" she said her eyes softening. Despite being his roommate she has never exactly looked at his arm and never noticed it exactly.

"Yeah." He looked into her hazel-brown orbs. _**There beautiful, **_he thought. In the back of there heads, was a voice telling them to just ravish each other while another one told them to stop what there doing and go now while they have a chance. They were totally frozen. After a minute of this awkwardness, there nether regions were telling them to do something to get rid of the heat.

There minds started working again and Rebecca yelped," O god Allen!" She stood up, quickly got her dirty clothes, and ran into the bathroom. Allen was still on the ground looking at the door. He stood up and sat on his bed. "I thought you don't come back till a couple days?" she lightly called out.

"I came early. Guh! This is awkward!" he said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah. A-Allen? Could you give me my clothes that are on my bed?" He stood back up and gave her the clothes.

A few minutes later, she came out with clothes on and her wet hair brushed. She put her dirty clothes away and sat on the bed next to Allen. They blushed and felt the awkward in the air.

"I-I'm going to take a shower," Allen said nervously. He was about to stand when she pulled at his arm.

"Wait! I'm so sorry for this. It was really bad."

He looked over at her and said," It's ok. Just an accident. We shouldn't tell anyone bout it." He tried to stand again, but she held him back.

"There's something else. Your arm. Isn't it your Innocence?" she asked.

"Yeah. I was born with it. It's part of my curse. It's ugly isn't it?" he said.

"Not at all. I actually think it's kinda cool." He blinked at her.

"Can I see it?" she asked. He nodded and held it out to her. She looked so intrigued by it and lightly touched it with her fingertips.

He smiled at her concentrated face. Her eyes glued to his arm, her tongue sticking out slightly. _**She is so cute! **_It was kinda rough, but it was like any ordinary arm. She pressed his palm to her cheek.

"Allen, don't ever let someone tell you that this arm is ugly or cursed? To me, it's beautiful. Ok?" she said with comfort. He blushed at the feeling of her soft skin and felt like he was going to cry.

"Thank you Rebecca. You made my day," he said looking down. She smiled and wrapped Allen in a hug. After that, Rebecca went downstairs for lunch and Allen went to go take his shower.

He turned on the water and laid his towel by his clothes. He stepped into the water and felt the heat cover his body. He felt something twitch and looked down. His member stood proudly against him. He blushed and felt his need to sit from his legs shaking and slid to the floor. He closed his eyes and sees Rebecca sitting on top of him again, but instead of a towel covering her she was all bare.

'_Allen,' _she purred. He made sure his hand was hot and wet, then slowly wrapped his hand around the tip and squeezed. He kept his hand at the tip and twirled his member. He imagined she was teasing him, by only putting his tip in her and making a circling motion with her hips.

"Lower," he whispered gruffly.

'_With pleasure." _He lowered his hand and gripped tighter. She moaned in his mind as he grunted.

'_Mm so big!' _She rocked her hips back and forth. He moaned as he started to do a jerking motion.

He moaned as her voice gasped inside.

'_Faster!' _He went faster and felt a coiling feeling in his groin. He squeezed as tight as he could and grunted as he shot his seed out on his stomach. He heard her scream in ecstasy. He panted and looked down at his mess when he opened his eyes. The girl was gone making him frown.

"Why?" he whispered feeling a tear spill. When he regained his composure he took his shower and tried his best to be happy again. When he was done, he went downstairs to get lunch and meet up with his friends in the lunch room.

"Hey Bean sprout! Over here!" Lavi called out in the crowd.

Allen smiled and sat down next to a finder.

"So Allen, how far have you gotten with Beccs? Gone all the way yet?" Lavi smirked. Allen, who was drinking water, spurted it out.

He blushed and shouted," What?" The afternoon's incident flashed across his mind.

"You know? Did you finally get laid?" Lavi asked confused.

"What? No! Huh?" Allen shouted.

"Hey take it easy Bean sprout! Isn't there something between you guys?"

"No! Were just friends!"

"Don't lie to us Allen! It's been so obvious! The way you guys look at each other and your quality traits!" Allen was speechless. _**Has it been really obvious that I like her? **_

"Yo' Allen!" Lavi called interrupting Allen's thinking.

"Hm? Well in truth we really are just friends. Best friends, but I would like to be more. But I don't think she likes me that way," Allen frowned.

"C'mon Allen! You really are blind as a bat when it comes to love. She's head over heels for you!" Lavi said. Allen looked up at Lavi. "You should ask her on a date or something," Lavi suggested taking a sip of some soup. "You should hurry though. I've been hearing Kanda has been wanting to ask her out." They looked at Kanda who was leaning on the wall blushing.

He paused looking down then said," I want to ask her so bad, it's just I can't think of how to start. I want it to be special because she is." The table was quiet and they were all staring at Allen.

"Allen, you really love this girl, don't you?" Lavi asked.

"Yeah. I really do." Lavi smiled and stood up.

"Well, I'll help ya out! We just have to find out what she likes, so we can plan it out!"

Lavi gave him a thumbs up making Allen stand up with fists in the air yelling," Alright! Let's do this!"

"Hey Underwear Monkey!" a girls voice shouted. Allen grimaced and turned to see Lenalee giggling. He walked up to her as she said," Komui wants you." He nodded, waved goodbye to the guys and walked to Komui's office. He walked through the door to find Rebecca standing by the desk turning to him with a smile.

"Hey Allen! I have a mission for you," Komui said behind her.

"Alright. Why are you here Beccs?"

She smiled and said," I'm going with you Allen-kun." Allen blushed a pink at how she said his name, but smiled back.

"Ok you two! Now, there have been signs of Innocence in a town south of here. Akuma have been searching the premises for it. You know what to do. Your mission starts now. Good luck," Komui said with a small smile. They nodded and walked up to there room to pack. As they were packing, an awkward silence filled the room.

Rebecca broke it saying," So this is our first mission together huh Allen?" Allen never realized that they never did go on a mission together, so this made him nervous.

"O yeah! Well, let's hope this will be a good one" he said. She closed her bag and turned to him with a smile.

"Ok! Let's get going!" they walked out and to the train station. They sat in there seats as Rebecca took out some cookies. Allen looked across from her to find her munching cutely on her cookie. She held it with two hands and her eyes were closed in happiness. ^w^ He tilted his head with a smile then looked out the window. He looked over to see her done with the cookies and looked at him with a giant smile. He chuckled and leaned forward wiping the crumbs from her chin. Her eyes crossing downward to see. "Look at you crumbly!" She giggled.

"Thank you. Oh! Here!" She reached behind her and brought a cookie leaning over handing it to him. He blushed a pink then nodded a thank you. An hour later the train arrived at there stop. They walked to there inn and settled there stuff then headed out in the town to investigate. They walked around town finding nothing then went into the nearby forest. They came up to a huge clearing when it started to rain. They both looked up at the sky then put there hoods up.

"I feel something here. My Innocence is telling me something," Rebecca said in a low voice. She looked at the corners of her eyes. They backs touched as the whirring sound of Allen's eye went off.

"We're not alone!" he said in the same tone. Then suddenly Akuma come out of nowhere from the trees surrounding them. Some level 2 ones as well.

"Innocence activate!"

Most of the Akuma were the regular ugly forms of level 1, but there was at least 2 level 2. They both were the same in appearance, for they looked like giant grey metal teddy bear like machines. There were giant black button eyes with a giant toothy grin with the mask right between the eyes.

Rebecca had the scythe close to her in a defensive stance. Her eyes scanned the wall of Akuma in front of her then she smirked. "Allen, lets get this show on the road. Shall we?"

He smiled and nodded. "Lets. Any you prefer?"

"Hm? I'll take the level 2 and a couple level 1. You can get the rest! I feel like a challenge today. Sound good?"

"Fine with me!" They were interrupted by a bullet whizzing by.

"Let's go!" she shouted.

"Right!"

They both jump as the demons shot at them. Allen's arm block the bullets as he slashed through akuma. Rebecca used her speed to seem like a blur as she bounced from tree to tree, avoiding the speedy purple bullets and slashing through Akuma in her way without them even knowing it. The dirt below them slowly became mud and the rain began to pound down on them harder. Allen jumped to the ground as the last of his portion exploded. There hoods slid off from the wind. He looked over to Rebecca who was having a tough time with a level 2. She was in the air trying to cut through the block barrier the akuma had up in front of him. It pushed her away from him making her skid along the mud. She looked up as the akuma laughed.

"You stupid Exorcists just don't know when to quit! That Innocence is the Earl's!" it roared. Then the grin turned into a frown within a few seconds of explosion. She used her arm to block the dirt and smoke from her face. She lowered her arm as the smoke cleared. Allen came walking toward her from the smoke.

"Looks like you needed help," he said with a smile. She was about to say something when out of nowhere the last akuma ran at them and swung its arm. It hit them both throwing them at the trees. Rebecca used her feet for resistance and just fell in the mud, but Allen was thrown into the air and slammed into a tree.

"Gah!" he yelled in pain. The back of his head began to throb with a dull pain as he lost consciousness for a moment.

"Allen!" Rebecca got up and ran to him. "Allen! Open your eyes please!" His eyes opened a little, but closed again. Her hand came up from behind his head show a couple of red droplets. Laughter from the akuma interrupted her. She took off her jacket folded it up and placed it under Allen's head. She was glad he was alive, but she was mad. The aura around her darkened with murder in her eyes.

"You Exorcists are so stupid! Not only will I kill you both, but I found the Innocence!" it roared with laughter again. "Tch!" Her teeth grounded in anger.

"Aw! Is the little girly upset that I killed her boyfriend?" it taunted. Allen opened his eyes to the grey sky. He heard the commotion and sat up to see the confrontation.

"He isn't dead you moron!" she shouted. Allen looked at the back of her head. "You have not only found the innocence, but you actually managed to piss me off! Congratulations! You win a prize! It's called getting your ass kicked! Let me get one thing straight with you that you can pass to the Earl listening to this! Never EVER touch **MY **Allen!" she shouted. She spun her scythe in her fingers and concentrated on her innocence. She ran towards the akuma, who was trying to find away to escape, but to no avail due the trees surrounding them. Her Innocence began to glow purple. It tried taking a swing at her, but only helped her by pushing her off the ground. She used this and jumped into the air holding the scythe above her head.

"Innocence Opening to the Gates of the Hell!" She landed in the ground piercing the dark blade into the ground. The purple glow flowed out from the blade into the ground which started to shake. The ground started to crack then split apart from under the Akuma. It screamed as it fell into the dark abyss. Allen thought it wouldn't kill it till she crouched onto the floor and placed her palms onto the ground. Her hands glowed purple as she said," Death Seal." His eye saw the poor soul flow up from the ground and fly into the heavens.

The ground patched itself up with a loud rumble as she stood back up. She breathed out, wiping her wet hair out of her face. She didn't turn hearing Allen's footsteps in the mud. She was tired and her heart was beating fast. She walked forward till she was under a tree and stopped in front of a stone. It was a grave. The blade started to glow the green. She raised her Innocence then dropped it in the stone, but instead of slicing the grave in half it went through like liquid. This reminded Allen of when he was able to pass through Miranda's clock way back when.

"Because my Innocence is a sign of death, it somehow has respect for the dead so it will pass through graves." She pulled it out and on the tip of the blade was the familiar green glow and gears of Innocence. She place in her pocket then looked at Allen. When their eyes met, her eyes began to water mixing with the cold rain sliding down her face and the sweat from the battle. Allen's hand came up to wipe the tears away. As his fingertips brushed her cheeks, she closed her eyes with a smile. He pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Allen, for a second there I thought I almost lost you," she said next to his ear. "I don't ever wanna lose you!" she said. He pulled away then started to unbutton his coat then wrapped it around her shoulders. Her jacket was soaked inside and out, but the outside of his coat was thick leaving the inside warm. She smile then leaned against him.

"Thank you. Now let's get out of the rain before we catch a cold," she suggested. He smiled and took her by the hand as they walked back to the inn. She took off his coat, but she clenched her heart. He turned the shower on for her to go in first letting the room get warm. He came out to find her red faced and her face blank.

"Rebecca? You ok? I got the shower read for you!" he said. He turned to unbutton his shirt when something caught his eye. He turned in time to see her falling and caught her before she could hit the ground.

"Rebecca!" She was panting, cold, limp in his arms, and her nose was bleeding a little. He picked her up in his arms and took her into the warm bathroom. He wiped the blood from her nose and placed his ear against her heart. Her heart was thrumming like a humming bird. He took off her boots and socks throwing them by her bed. He sat her against the wall then walked into the room to find her suitcase. He found it under the bed, but there was a number code so he couldn't get something warm for her. _**Ugh! Why me? **_

He went to his suitcase and brought out one of his clean white button up shirts then walked back into the bathroom. _**I can't believe I'm going to do this! But if I don't she'll get sick! **_He grabbed the hem of her shirt and quickly pulled it upward and off. He squinted hoping not to see anything, but it wasn't helping him see what he was doing 'because as he was trying to pull the white shirts ends of his shirt together to button them he accidently grabbed her breast.

"Gah! Oh my god! I'm so sorry Rebecca! Forgive me for that!" he shouted pulling his hand back. He had to admit it felt good to grab something that soft and her bra wasn't bad either, but she was his friend. It made him think what it would feel like to kiss them. _**Gah! No dirty thoughts! No dirty thoughts! **_He buttoned that up then unbuttoned her shorts. He gulped as he slowly pulled them down. Luckily, the white shirt was long so it covered her underwear. He left the clothes in the bathroom to dry then picked her up and placed her on her bed. He pulled the covers up and went to pull the curtains closed. He looked at her then gently leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight my love," he whispered. He went and took a shower, cleaned up then went to sleep too.

The next morning, Rebecca's eyes fluttered open to find herself in bed warm and dry. She sat up and looked at the table next to her where a breakfast was all set for her. She smiled. "Allen you great guy!" She crawled out of bed to find a note.

_Rebecca,_

_If you wake up and I'm not there, it's because I'm getting train tickets…and snacks. *_giggle* _I'll be back soon. I left you breakfast so eat up._

_Love,_

_Allen_

_P.S I'm hoping you don't get mad, by what you're wearing. I'll let you know the reason when I get back_.

She looked down at herself and blushed. _**He dressed me? Allen you idiot! God I love you! **_She went and ate her breakfast. An hour later as she was fixing her hair, the door opened to Allen walking in.

"I'm back! Whoa!" he shouted as a body was flung at him. He fell with a loud thud as the girl above him giggled. He looked up at her. "R-Rebecca!"

"Allen! You're the best friend I could ever have! Thank you for everything!" she shouted looking down at him. He looked at her to realize she was still wearing what he left her in and now he can see her underwear which were black lacy shorts underwear. He pulled down her shirt to hide it.

"I can explain the outfit! I didn't want you getting sick with we clothes and I couldn't open your suitcase! I'm sorry!" he shouted in embarrassment, his face on fire. Instead of a slap on the face that he expected, he felt her cuddle to his chest.

"Thank you Allen! This is why you're my friend. Usually guys would try and take advantage of me, but you didn't! Now, I must go and take a shower and in case you're still hungry there some toast left if you want them." She stood up grabbed a towel and went in the bathroom.

An hour later, they were walking to the train station. They heard the whistle go off on the train. "Oh no! We're going to miss it! Let's go!" Allen said running.

"Wait Allen! The floor is still-" SLIP CRASH PLOP! "muddy." She cracked up laughing then helped him up. The train started to leave so they jumped on the roof and slid through a hole to get to there seats.

They sat down in relief, but something was still bugging Allen. "What happened last night?" She looked at him.

"I snapped, I guess. I used a move I barely figured out so it was hard on my body. I didn't have any help when I found out I can use it," she said looking out the window.

"Promise me not to use it again until you practice it more," he said in a serious voice. _**He truly does care for me. **_She smiled then held out a pinky.

"I promise." They curved pinkies and went on there merry way. Allen fell asleep, which was her good opportunity for her new pen. A moustache here, eyelashes there and he was an ink masterpiece. Before she could draw on his lips, she carefully pressed her lips to his for a second and whispered, "I love you."

**OMG SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING BUT IVE BEEN LAZY OR BUSY WITH OTHRE FICS! HOPE THIS IS GOOD! I am working with Gold Phantom for the lemon part in the future! BTW he is really good! Review please!**


End file.
